El juego del engaño
by Sakura H. Kinomoto
Summary: Johnlock. Irene esta impactada por la muerte de Sherlock Holmes, y al ser interrogada por la policía, no puede más que recordar como comenzó el juego del engaño. Ese en donde los participantes ocultan sus sentimientos. Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am Sherlocked. Reto 1.
1. Prólogo(La noticia)

¡Hola! Como siempre, se me dio esta locura. Esto es parte de un reto y estaba emocionada por que me encanta el personaje de Irene Adler. De hecho mi fondo de pantalla son ella y Sherlock. Y pues eso fue complicado, por que esta historia fue escrita con la intención de ser Johnlock, no Irenelock. Afortunadamente, el día anterior al sorteo había terminado de leer "Escándalo en Bohemia". Así que las ideas estaban relativamente frescas. Y si no, me di a la tarea de ver "Escándalo en Belgavria" para buscar inspiración. No se si funciono, pero al menos Sherlock se quedo con quien debía.(Culpable de ser fan de Irene, culpable de ser fan del Johnlock).

Quizás fue mi entusiasmo lo que me hizo escribir algo de 3 capítulos y un prólogo en lugar de un one-shot sencillo. La idea comenzó como one-shot, pero era demasiado, así que... "simplemente sucedió"

Este fic, espero que tenga éxito, en contar como se sintió Irene al enterarse la muerte de Sherlock. Esta ubicado después del épico "The Reichenbach Fall" en la linea argumental principal.

Así que sin más que comentar, dejo los anuncios de siempre:

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí me presentados no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a Conan Doyle y en la versión de la BBC a Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss. Si los personajes me pertenecieran, quizás podría saber cuál es la "taza de té" de Sherlock y quien admitió a John en la milicia con su estatura.

Recuerden comentar cualquier cosa en las cajitas de abajo, todo review es agradecido y casi siempre replicado. De una u otra manera.

¡Felices lecturas!

 **Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked, para el equipo " _Nicotine Psychopath_ ". Reto 1: Puntos de vista.  
**

* * *

" _ **El juego del engaño."**_

 _ **Prólogo(La noticia)**_

Llevaba varios meses escondiéndome con mi nueva identidad. Y no podía dejar de recordar como se habían dado los acontecimientos. No podía quitarme de la cabeza a Sherlock Holmes. Mi ahora esposo ayudaba a mantenerme "ocupada" pero aun así, en mi mente siempre había algo que me recordaba a esos bonitos pómulos. Irene Norton tenía una vida tranquila. Pero Irene Adler extrañaba muchas cosas.

Dicen que podemos recordar con claridad los eventos que cambian nuestras vidas. Y, el haberme topado con el mejor detective y el más extraordinario hombre que alguien pudiera conocer, a mi me había cambiado por completo.

Y, mientras reflexionaba de lo afortunada que había sido la vida conmigo al darme tanto, tome el periódico que se encontraba en la mesa y comencé a leerlo. Y en las noticias internacionales mis ojos repararon en algo que hizo que me quedara helada: Sherlock Holmes había muerto.

Palidecí y fui a encerrarme a mi habitación, en un vano intento para que nadie notara el cúmulo de emociones que me embargaban. ¿Cómo era eso posible? El escrito estaba plagado de varias referencias vanas a su carrera. Yo sabía que la verdad no estaba en un periódico, si no en las palabras de su más fiel seguidor y mano derecha(y quien sabe que tantas otras cosas); por eso, corrí a encender la computadora para buscar el blog de John, y lo vi ahí reflejado, como si se tratase de mi propio corazón: el dolor que yo sentía en mi pecho se percibía en cada una de palabras del doctor. Muerto. Sherlock estaba muerto.

Me dedique a leer todas las declaraciones. Aparentemente había saltado de un edificio, ¿Suicidio? Si, tal vez no eras valiente para algunas cosas, pero ¿Tan cobarde? Lo dudaba. Las personas que se suicidan no suelen ser las que salvan de morir a otras. Supe que de seguro Moriarty tenía que ver algo, y me sentí culpable por vender mi información al mejor postor pero, ¿Qué otra cosa se podía hacer? De alguna manera sentía que era mi culpa la muerte de Sherlock.

— Cariño, ¿vas a bajar a cenar?— Oí a mi querido Godfrey llamándome desde el otro lado de la puerta. Seque las lagrimas que inconscientemente había acumulado y decidí contestarle.

— Si, solo dame un momento— Y cargando con una especie de pena, fui al encuentro con mi marido.

La cena me supo a cenizas, mi amor, mi compañero de vida me dio todo el cariño que pudo cuando vio mi estado y entendió mis razones. A este hombre no lo había escogido por que no supiera nada de mi, lo escogí por que a pesar de todo lo que sabía jamás me había juzgado. Si, puede que sea muy lista, pero al final también tengo un corazón que late por debajo, uno que se siente un poco perforado al saber que la humanidad había perdido a un ser maravilloso. Un ser tan maravillo que quizás no se diera los créditos merecidos por varias cosas. Entre ellas, ser alguien admirablemente justo.

Cuando en la noche, mi cabeza cayó sobre la almohada, empecé a preguntarme ¿Y si no era verdad? Digo, este hombre era un experto en ocultar personas ¿Y si seguía vivo? ¿Y si tenía una ridícula razón para ocultarse? Me reí un poco con la idea, pero sabía que eso era lo que más anhelaba. Que estuviera vivo, que me visitara y que supiera que él estaba bien.

Durante horas no hice otra cosa que buscar respuestas, a esa duda que me rondaba en la cabeza. ¿Puede alguien sobrevivir de saltar a un edificio aun cuando entre los testigos principales de su muerte se encontrara un médico que lo conocía a la perfección?. Me convertí en una activa seguidora de las teorías en las páginas web. Cada una más estrambótica que la anterior. Lo que ignoraba es que pronto iba a saber lo que los demás deseaban saber.

Pero bueno, eso es algo que siempre fue mi talento. Saber cosas que los demás ignoran. Y todos y cada uno de los encuentros con Sherlock, siempre me ponían en esa posición. La de enterarme la verdad que él ocultaba, hasta de sus más cercanos. Y nuestro primer encuentro, lo probaba. Por que aun recuerdo los eventos como si hubieran pasado el día de ayer, por que, sin él, sin el grandioso Sherlock Holmes yo no podría contar ninguna historia.


	2. Intrusión

Esta capítulo ocurre como una escena perdida en el primer encuentro entre Sherlock y Irene. Me gusta mucho la personalidad medio cínica de la chica. Espero que haya plasmado eso aquí. Sin más, el comienzo de todo.

* * *

" _ **Intrusión"**_

La primera vez que supe de Sherlock Holmes estaba sentada tranquilamente, cuando me llegó el aviso de que el magnífico detective vendría a intentar robar algo que por derecho era mio.

Verán, en el mundo los hombres siempre dominan, pero ¿Quién es quien domina a los hombres? Las mujeres, y mi trabajo era saber exactamente que es lo que piensan ambos. Yo, podía leer perfectamente todo lo que pasaba por sus cabezas. Era como si no me pudieran ocultar nada. Para mi, sus ojos no me contaban su vida, me contaban sus deseos. Lo que su corazón buscaba.

Claro, la cama siempre era un buen lugar para sacar hasta el más obscuro y recóndito secreto, pero el llegar a ella sin necesitarlo era un arte que se aprendía. El arte de la seducción. Y como todo arte es casi una ciencia. Es decir, es algo un poco más sensible, pero también ocupa las mismas capacidades: análisis, observación, estrategia, resultados. Todo, con la certeza de que engañaras a la persona que tienes enfrente y lo harás sentir "especial", cuando es obvio que solo quieres quitarte el aburrimiento. A veces me preguntaba si habría otras personas que se aburrían cuando no están ellas por encima de los pensamientos de las personas, cuando no los retan. En ocasiones creía que era la única.

Me encantaba sorprender, descolocar a los hombres y mujeres y ver detrás de sus ojos que es lo que anhelan. Y creo que justamente eso es lo que intenté con mi visitante. Y para eso, no necesite ningún traje, necesite ser yo misma. El actuar siempre significa "mostrarse desnudo" bueno, tomé el consejo.

Una sirvienta me dijo que había un clérigo pidiendo auxilio en la puerta. Y, siendo sinceras, mi casa no es un lugar que acostumbre a tener clérigos. Quizás si recibía personas con tendencias religiosas, lo cual es curioso. Fue ahí cuando algo encajó en mi cerebro. Solo podía ser "él". El juego de la seducción estaba en puerta, literalmente. Ya quería ver en persona a ese hombre tan fascinante.

El famoso detective Sherlock Holmes. Me reí ante el pensamiento. Como siempre, una estrategia inteligente, pero a ese juego de engaño es algo que pueden jugar dos.

Entre por la puerta donde se encontraba como lo que era: la reina del lugar. Me reí al ver como "él" perdía el piso, las ideas dejaban de conectar. Los hombres son tan fáciles.

Quería presionarlo, quería hacer con él lo que se me diera la gana, sacar toda la información que quisiera... Pero veía algo en sus ojos que casi me hacía querer retroceder, combinado con unas ansias enormes de explorar algo más. ¿Experimentar quizás? Me estaba acercando a mi objetivo para averiguar como eran los dos jugadores de este perverso juego cuando mis ojos captaron otra cosa en el umbral de la puerta: un pequeño hombrecillo, rubio, sin nada de chiste que estaba total y completamente confundido. Solo basto una mirada para que todo tuviera sentido.

Sabía que el corte en la mejilla de Holmes era real, y que era real por que pensó que me daría cuenta de ese detalle. Pero fueron esos momentos en los que me fijé y vi que entre él y la persona en la puerta, existía una especie de lazo. No me quedaba claro si eran amigos o amantes. Tal vez un poco de ambos.

No eran necesarias las palabras para notar la sorpresa y el brillo de los celos en los ojos del pequeño hombrecillo. Cada uno de sus movimientos pareciera gritar "es mio alejate de él". A pesar de estar lejos, físicamente hablando, note la energía que desprendían juntos. La energía de dos personas que saben leer gestos. También noté que la mirada que me dedicaba era una mezcla de lujuria y celos. Me miró maravillado de lo que encontró y celoso de qué, por primera vez en mucho tiempo la atención de "él hombre" no estuviese centrada en su pequeña figura. Esto lo había visto muchísimas veces en parejas que intentan ser swingers* por primera vez. Normalmente se encelan. Una parte de ellos se hunde en la curiosidad y la otra en el dolor de pensar que su "amado" los podría traicionar. Y es así como surgen los divorcios señores. No por nada, conocía mi trabajo a la perfección.

A leguas se notaba que no era la única que conocía su trabajo a la perfección, era _obvio_ que Sherlock sabía lo que hacía, pero no lo que debería hacer. Y por trabajo, no me refiero al de ser detective. Una parte si, pero este hombre de hermosos pómulos y cabello negro amaba el misterio.

Tomé el abrigo que me dio el detective y vi sus mejillas ligeramente rosadas por la vergüenza. Intentó aligerar la presión de la sala contando un mal chiste, pero para mi era _evidente_ de que se trataba de una distracción vana. Bueno, uno no intenta hacer una distracción cuando se siente cómodo. Se notaba que no estaba acostumbrado a no tener el control, pero por el otro lado, el pequeño hombrecillo se encontraba más calmado. Y visiblemente molesto. Estaba diciendo cosas para llamar la atención de su "solamente amigo". Tenía unas ganas inmensas de decirle la verdad de sus actos."No soy gay", me decía con sus palabras, no con sus gestos. ¿Realmente lo creería? Si casi le pone un letrero de "Propiedad de John Watson" a Sherlock. Me pregunté ¿Quién dominaría en esa relación? Y no, no me refería a quien manda a quien por la cena, me refería a una _dominación._ Sonreí mientras pensaba lo divertido que sería averiguar que era lo que encontraba Sherlock fascinante en el rubiecillo sin chiste. Por que "el detective" tenía unos pómulos de envidia. Claro, sus ojos eran hermosos, pero no tendría oportunidad de verlos mientras lo azotaba. Ah... que hermoso sería.

Me dedique a observar a Sherlock mientras me explicaba algo de un caso por el cuál yo le cuestione. Si hay algo sexy en un hombre, es verlo usando su cerebro para dar respuesta a algo, pero vi que en realidad no me miraba a mi. Si, vaya que yo lo descontrole, pero estaba distrayéndose. Casi podía ver como ese hombre no tenía miedo de lo físico, si no de lo sentimental. Que interesante. Era todo un cúmulo de datos casi angelicales. ¿No era adorable? ¿Quién imaginaría que la máquina analítica de pensamiento criminal fuera un lindo corderito a la merced de un depredador como yo?. Si hubiera podido reír , lo hubiera hecho. Desgraciadamente no tenía mucho tiempo para la comedia o para el drama. Solo me quedaba ver el tumultuoso desarrollo de los acontecimientos.

Después de lo que consideré un jaleo innecesario y ya a salvo en la calle; con el pesado y bastante confortable abrigo sobre mis hombros me detuve a pensar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba tan buen rato como ese día. No solo había acontecido un duelo de habilidades, también pude conocer más de lo que creían al "Grandioso Sherlock Holmes". Por las pocas interacciones que vi esa noche y sin temor a equivocarme, me di cuenta de que "el hombre" y "el doctor" (Doctor John H. Watson, nunca lo olvidaría) tenían una muuuuuy estrecha relación. En ese entonces no sabía si estaban enterados de lo que sentían el uno por el otro, pero yo sabía que todos sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Hombres, les tienes que bailar desnuda para que se den cuenta de lo que realmente quieren... en fin. Quizás tenía algo de tiempo para pasar a regresarle el favor a Sherlock.

Ya con algo de ropa, y asegurándome que nadie me oyera, me deslicé por una ventana que de antemano sabía conducía a la habitación personal de mi detective favorito en el 221B de Baker Street.

Desde mi escondite en la habitación lo podía escuchar todo. Por lo que no me sorprendió el ruido de la puerta del departamento abriéndose y depositando al escandaloso par en el interior. No era mi intención original, pero no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de comprobar mis sospechas. Los hombres se comportan muy divertido cuando tiene algo algo químico en el sistema. Química: Una ciencia que me parecía fascinante. Me la iba pasar genial.

Reí del desconocimiento de John sobre los efectos interesantes de la droga que le había inyectado a Sherlock. Ya saben, los normales: desinhibición, síndrome de la lengua suelta, y otras cosas.

— Jawn... ¿ya te dije que eres lo más importante para mi?— Sherlock tenía la voz pastosa y sonaba ido. A pesar de que no veía nada, sabía que no se necesitaba ser un genio para intuir que Watson no creía ni media palabra de lo que decía la doncella enamorada de Holmes. Me imaginaba su cara si se llegaba a enterar que no existían mentiras en la afirmación de su amigo.

— Si Sherlock, me lo dijiste como 20 veces en el taxi— El médico sonaba fastidiado . Vaya ¡20 veces! Creo que ni con mi mejor juguete había logrado una confesión (o que pidieran piedad) tantas veces. Cualquiera pensaría que era una exageración, pero por el tono del sin chiste yo sabía que era la verdad.

Me estaba costando un trabajo descomunal no reírme. Sonaba tan lindo. Hasta quería gritarle a Watson "¡Dile que lo amas y que si eres gay!". Pero eso no era lo más conveniente. Además, mientras ninguno de los dos supiera de los evidentes sentimientos que se tenía mutuamente, aun tenía una oportunidad. Me gustaba la idea de que mi repisa de conquistas dijera "Detective infalible de dudosa sexualidad" No tenía uno de esos.

Oí como el doctor batallaba para dejar a Sherlock en un mueble que ofrecía un sonido combinado de crujir y algo aplastado (¿Un sillón tal vez?).

Probablemente la droga ya había surtido todo su efecto. Sabía que, para alguien de la altura y peso de "bonitos pómulos", lo que le había dado era suficiente para que, con la boca adecuada, se le pudiera sacar hasta su más intimo secreto. Pero estaba bastante segura de que el rubio no haría nada. No se si por que sabía de esos secretos que su amigo ocultaba o por que quería evitar oír algo desagradable. ¿Le diría algo de sus sentimientos? Bah, me apostaba a que no.

— Que bonito cabello tienes John...Es tan... suave— Casi apostaría la contraseña de mi celular a que Sherlock estaba acariciando el cabello del sin chiste. Ah, bonitos pómulos, eres todo un caso(lo cuál es hilarante)— Por eso te amo, tienes lindo cabello— Era una pena que no pudiera salir de mi escondite. Con todo esto llenaría mi celular de cosas que, tendrían dos propósitos: protegerme y divertirme. Era la primera vez en mi vida en la que realmente estaba ansiosa por tomar esas fotos. Serían un bonito recuerdo. O un buen material para encabezado : "Famoso detective nos comparte su corazón". Solo pensarlo me hizo reír.

— ¿Crees recordar algo mañana Sherlock?— Había un tono de mando y duda en la voz del hombrecillo.¡Lo sabía! Los militares siempre tienen un deseo interno de mandar. Y si no mal me equivocaba, el doctor era más bélico y práctico de lo que imaginaba. Quería decirle "No te preocupes cariño, no podrá ni pararse". Bueno, esperaba que por la droga, lo demás no era mi asunto.

— Mi nombre tal vez... el tuyo... el de...— Escuché la frase del dueño de esos hermosos ojos iridiscentes siendo interrumpida. Obvio le siguió un muy característico sonido de succión. Bueno, yo estaba más que acostumbrada, así que lo pude distinguir a la perfección. Es más, en mi cabeza aun tengo una especie de "registro" para esos sonidos. Podía no solo distinguir un beso o gemido verdadero de uno fingido, si no entender mucho más. Y por el ruido que escuchaba, me daban ganas de decirles que se consiguieran una habitación. Pero luego recordé que me encontraba dentro de una y que probablemente era la más cercana a la sala y no era algo que debería sugerir en pro de seguir escondida. Aunque un ménage à trois* no me hubiera caído mal... Total, para lo que me faltaba por ver, hubiera sido un giro interesante. Ya estaba preparando las ideas cuando se cernió el silencio por todo el departamento.

— ¿Sherlock?— ¿No les dije que se quedaría dormido? Y es así como el hombrecillo perdió su oportunidad. Los escuché moverse para donde me encontraba, así que me oculté, ya que dudaba que después de tanta diversión tuvieran en mente buscar a una intrusa.

Desde donde estaba veía al rubio con las mejillas encendidas por el esfuerzo depositar al detective en su cama. Su rostro tenía una mezcla de admiración, fastidio y, por supuesto amor. En serio, no sabía si reír o vomitar y más cuando observé como el hobbit ese lo arropó con cariño y le dio un breve beso en la frente a _mi_ detective.

— Solo descansa, cualquier cosa estoy al lado— Lo dijo con preocupación y sin culpabilidad. Evidentemente no me iba a quedar cruzada de brazos y escondida. En cuanto cerró la puerta, salí de mi escondite y me senté en la cama del pequeño detective Holmes. Así dormido, era casi increíble que ese hombre pudiera desmantelar la red criminal más peligrosa de Inglaterra y probablemente una de las más peligrosas del mundo. Saqué mi teléfono y tome una foto sin poder contenerme.

— Jawn...— Lo escuché suspirar tranquilamente. Interesante. Al parecer la droga no hizo tanto efecto. Lo cual era extraño, al menos que tuviera otra cosa en su sistema. Bueno, una nunca sabe que funcionaría y que no. En ese rato había aprendido un poquito más de las costumbres de Sherlock. Pero era la hora de divertirse. Como dije antes, solo alguien hábil podría sacarle la información. Así que me puse a ello.

— ¿Qué pasa Sherlock?— Intente imitar la voz del sin chiste. ¿Por qué no me costó trabajo? Yo soy una especialista en convertir cosas en realidad, en cumplir deseos. Estaba más que entrenada y capacitada para muchos tipos de trabajos, y la actuación y yo nos llevabamos de maravilla. Lo que había dicho antes era cierto: siempre se realiza un auto retrato en cada personaje que se interpreta. Así que esa noche, el papel de amante rubiecillo lo hice yo con mi mejor voz. No era el primer hombre que había engañado con ese truco. Así que funcionaría.

— ¿Ya te dije que eres lo más importante para mi?— Lo vi sonreír ante eso. Lo había mencionado 21 veces. No se necesita ser un genio para creerle.

— No. ¿En serio?— Esperaba que el tono ronco disimulara la ironía. De todas maneras rodé mis ojos, al fin que estaba dormido y mantenía los ojos cerrados. No podía ver mi risa ni mi fastidio. Mucho menos los celos que empezaban a surgir dentro de mi hacía John Watson.

—Si— Ví la cara más boba que puede poner alguien. Y sin más me empecé a reír. No supe que contestarle, era casi como si quisiera que esas palabras me las dijera a mi. Tal vez solo era mi deseo de que alguien me tuviera en primer puesto en su cabeza, como a ese sin chiste lo tenía el glorioso hombre que se encontraba a mi merced. Sentí una envidia irracional. Yo también quería estar en todos y los mas profundos pensamientos de el mejor detective del mundo de esa manera. Quería destruir sus ideas para construirlas con mis manos.

— ¿Por qué?— La curiosidad me invadió. Quizás entendiera de una vez por que le tenía tanto afecto a su "amigo". Para mi Sherlock superaba por mil al sin chiste, pero intuía que tal vez el vía algo en el rubio que yo no era capaz de ver. Por que si algo me había demostrado esa tarde era que sabía en donde poner los ojos.

— Por que me dejas tener mi calavera— Dejé caer mi mandíbula de la impresión. El doctor lo acababa de besar y ¿Esa era su razón de peso? ¿Qué no había sentido absolutamente nada? No existía otra explicación posible para tan estúpida respuesta. Hombres, solo ellos entienden su simpleza. Sin embargo, no puede dejar de sentir envida, así que con celos le pregunté, con el mismo tono golpeado de antes:

— ¿E Irene?— Y con el aliento contenido espere la respuesta. Sabía que había la posibilidad de que , que tal vez no contestará a mi pregunta, pero quien no arriesga no gana.

— Cierto... ¡El caso!— Y con esa frase empezamos a comentar el dichoso caso del auto que casi explota. No era lo que yo tenía en mente con "descubrir la verdad". En fin, con toda esa conversación empezaba a creer que Sherlock moriría solo. Y virgen. Así no se podía hacer nada.

Fue tanta mi monotonía que en algún punto deje de fingir la voz. No lograría nada sentada y escondida. Bueno, si logré algo, pensé ya cuando estaba a punto de marcharme: al menos descubrí que existía una cosa que a Holmes se le escapaba del entendimiento: los sentimientos humanos. Por que, sin darse cuenta me había mostrado una pequeña parte de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Esos que solo alguien tan hábil como yo podría ver, descifrar y entender.

Antes de irme, decidí sembrar mi pequeño regalo. Originalmente me había infiltrado en esa habitación para jugar ese pequeño juego de engaño, pero ahora había disfrutado de algunos privilegios muy especiales. E iba a desfrutar las consecuencias de mis actos.

Supe por los balbuceos y el constante movimiento en la cabeza de Sherlock que no faltaba mucho para que despertara. Así que, lo mejor era marcharme. "Buenas noches bonitos pómulos", le deseé a la agitada figura de la cama. Mañana sería otro día. Pero, ese primer encuentro, sería la directriz de nuestra relación. Aunque en ese momento yo no lo entendiera.

Mientras cruzaba la calle , entendía que teníamos cierta atracción los dos. A mi me había gustado ese sexy detective e intuía que yo le gustaba. Pero no estaba segura que su corazón estuviera disponible para mi. Quizás el mio tampoco podría ser de él. No sería capaz de llevarme algo que no era mio. Y con esa idea regrese a casa.

En ese momento, me di cuenta que la noticia de la muerte de Sherlock me había afectado por que había perdido algo muy valioso para mi. Pero preferí dormirme con los buenos recuerdos acariciando mis sueños.

* * *

*Swingers. Son aquellas personas que hacen "swing" es decir, "intercambio de parejas"

*Ménage à trois*. Trío


	3. Mensajes personales

Como mencione antes, vi el capítulo cuando fui sorteada con este personaje. Y me pareció un buen toque usar los mensajes. Me di a la tarea de pensar en como le diría de cariño Irene a Sherlock y que pensaba de John. Para mi esta es la versión moderna de un "amigo por correspondencia". Todo un pequeño arte que espero que no se olvide.

Aquí también esta mi visión de "el rescate". No se, suena extraño rescatar a alguien así por que si, pero Sherlock es el drama hecho persona. Así que, bien podría haber ocurrido algo así. Al menos leí un poco sobre Karachi.

* * *

" _ **Mensajes personales"**_

Después de recordar ese primer encuentro me desperté a la mañana siguiente de la noticia de la muerte se Sherlock un poco más tranquila. Mi primer encuentro había sido un extraño flirteo que adore hasta el momento en que uno de los dos tenía que perder el juego que habíamos empezado inconscientemente. Baje a desayunar con una sonrisa, recordando como había entablado amistad con ese extraordinario hombre. Aún, después de todos estos meses en los que ya había re-hecho mi vida, recordaba con cariño esos mensajes. Los mensajes que nos habían acercado. Y reía de lo absurdo de la idea original que mi cabeza había orquestado, misma que me permitió conocer otro lado del menor de los Holmes. Mensajes. Solo enviar mensajes.

La noche en que los conocí, a Sherlock y a Watson, después de dejar a Sherlock con mi sorpresa colgada en su habitación, había regresado a mi casa a descansar. Al día siguiente ya tenía la piel fresca y la mente llena de ideas para ponerlas todas en práctica. Tenía un poco herido el orgullo. Sherlock, el muy...detective, me había hecho sentir algo mal. Había visto que sentía cierta atracción "sexual" hacía mi. Pero no había atendido a mi mente como yo deseaba. No había realizado ningún comentario relevante acerca de mi ¡¿Qué le pasaba?! Era como si ni en sus sueños le importara. Además estaba molesta con su mini "amigovio". ¡Tampoco dijo nada! Era como si en el mundo, cuando el "duo dinámico" estaba junto solo existieran el crimen y ellos dos.

Y a pesar de todo mi esfuerzo de espectáculo me convertí en una especie de "Lady Godiva*" para ellos. Así que, había llegado la hora de sembrar problemas en el paraíso. ¿Lo mejor? Ni siquiera me tenía que mover de mi asiento. Tome mi celular y comience con la batalla.

 _Mensaje Enviado [16/12/20xx 9:45am]_

 _Sr. Holmes. Sherlock. Estoy aburrida. ¿Lo estas tú?. Es que es imposible no sentirse mal cuando anoche estuvo tan una pena que no pudieras lograr tu objetivo. Pero bueno, a leguas se nota que el Dr. Watson tampoco el logro el suyo. Lo veo confundido...¿Debería ayudarlo?_

Me detuve sonriendo mientras miraba la pantalla. Quería imaginar la cara que pondría cuando sonara su teléfono. Sobre todo por que el sonido que emitía lo sacaría de quicio en menos de lo que decía "caso". Ojala y estuviera muy ocupado. Que mi voz resonara por las paredes de su departamento me hacía muy feliz.

 _Mensaje de "Bonitos Pómulos" [6/12/20xx 9:46am]_

 _Srita Adler, le suplicaría que no hiciera implicaciones que están de más. Ni siquiera quiero saber como consiguió este número. Imagino que en su excursión nocturna de anoche le dio tiempo de muchas cosas pero, si continua el tono de sus mensajes, me veré en la necesidad de no contestarlos. SH_

¡Vaya! Al parecer había convocado el lado protector del detective. ¿Quién lo diría? Supongo que no recordaba nada, si hubiera recordado algo sabría que no necesita proteger a su "mini sin chiste" de mi; que ya esta más asegurado que jamás se iría de su lado. O tal vez no, quizás el doctor sea muy malo besando y Sherlock prefería no recordar nada y jamás se unía al "lado obscuro". Obvio, John Watson jamás poseería las habilidades de convencimiento que yo poseo, eso era seguro. Yo lo hubiera hecho dudar hasta de su nombre con los recursos adecuados. Una linda fusta, unas esposas y unas horas de diversión. Pero eso ya no me era suficiente. Ahora no solo se me antojaba el delicioso cuerpo de bonitos pómulos. Mi ambición se extendía a mi deseo de conocer su mente, de incrustarme en todos los rincones. Y con todo lo que sabía, la tarea se me figuraba sencilla. Decidí enviar otro mensaje.

 _Mensaje Enviado [6/12/20xx 9:47am]_

 _Llamame Irene, o como quieras. No importa que no respondas, yo sé que te veras en la necesidad de leerlos. Podría dejar de enviarlos, pero solo si me invitas a cenar._

No se por que no mande instalar micrófonos y cámaras en su habitación. Hubiera pagado por ver su cara en esos momentos. Tal vez no conocía mucho a mi nuevo mmm¿amigo? Y pensaba que era fácil. Quizás solo lo consideraba nada más que uno de esos retos. Como la apuesta que quería jugar. Pero era interesante, me preguntaba que podría averiguar de él. Creía que sería sencillo con mi juego. Además no me asustaba su amenaza. Me tendría que responder en algún momento. Además, el que no respondiera no significaba que no los leyera, y el que no los leyera no exentaba al aparato de sonar como yo deseaba que sonara. Tal vez por cada 10 mensajes respondiera uno, pero haría que cada respuesta que me diera valiera la pena. De momento esa partida ya había sido ganada por mi persona. Lo que continuara, sería diversión extra.

 _Mensaje Enviado [6/12/20xx 9:49am]_

 _¿Si sabes que por qué te pido cena? Por que siempre tomo el postre. Y no necesito decirte cual es._

¿Se ruborizaría con mi mensaje igual que lo había hecho en su ridícula confesión? ¿Todo esto lo orillaría a aceptar la verdad de que debajo de su abrigo existía un corazón que latía? ¿El doctor admitiría la falta que le hacían las locuras de ese hermoso detective? No tenía más que la intención de divertirme, pero cada palabra me hacía sentir con un poder indescriptible, el poder de la verdad. Holmes enamorado sin duda de Watson, Watson totalmente loco por Holmes.

 _Mensaje Enviado [6/12/20xx 10:00am]_

 _Bueno, si no quieres cenar tal vez debería pedirle al Dr. Watson que me acompañe. Tiene cara de tener buena disposición para disfrutar cenas._

Estaba presionando, lo sabía. Pero no me iba a rendir. O caía Sherlock, o caía. Podría caer por mi* o por el doctor Watson. ¿Cuantos mensajes llevaba? No lo sabía, los que fueran necesarios para que solo yo estuviera en su cabeza, no me importaba. Por supuesto que no iba por Watson, sabía que no necesitaba de nada para despertar algo de su interés, pero sería un interés que se acabaría rápidamente. Notaba en muchas cosas la experiencia del hombrecillo, pero ni de loca intentaría algo así. Sería un desperdicio. Además, siempre hay que tentar al miembro más débil del equipo primero. Por ejemplo, en el matrimonio del escritor no fui primero por su esposa, fui primero por él. Era quien dudaba más de sus sentimientos. A mayor la duda y menor el entendimiento, más rápido caía. Watson solo tenía un problema de prejuicios. La milicia le empañaba el juicio, pero no era tan tonto como parecía. Pero reí imaginando la escena. ¿Quién caería más rápido de todos? Ya lo veríamos.

 _Mensaje Enviado [6/12/20xx 10:01am]_

 _Creo que el doctor tiene buen apetito. Y no me refiero a la comida_

¡Por dios date cuenta! Ok, no recordaba que su "amigo" lo había besado anoche. Pero ¿Qué no sentía nada por él? ¡Si le había dicho 21 veces que era lo que más le importaba en el mundo! Me indignaba tanto recelo, pero por otro lado mi corazón saltaba de alegría. Una vida al lado de ese hombre no sonaba nada mal. ¿Podría quedarse conmigo? ¿O estaríamos solo jugando un peligroso juego en donde quien ganara se llevaría todo y el perdedor quedaba destrozado? No lo sabía. Me era difícil decirlo. Pero así, sin darme cuenta, me encontré enviando esos mensajes a diestra y siniestra. Y acercándome a terreno peligroso, al descubrir mi verdadero corazón.

 _Mensaje Enviado [20/12/20xx 4:15pm]_

 _BBC1. Ahora. Reirás._

Le recomendé a mi amigo un programa. Uno en donde daban tips para "salir del closet" Era de lo más humorístico. Y así continué. Hasta ese día, en donde supe que mi vida peligraba. Urdí un plan, y use esa amistad recién forjada como excusa para que nadie supiera nada de mi.

Me tomo tiempo todos los planes, pero actuar era lo indispensable. Y teclee palabras sencillas para lograr mi cometido.

 _Mensaje Enviado [24/12/20xx 5:40pm]_

 _Estoy pensando en enviarte un regalo de navidad._

No contestó, y supe que era la persona adecuada. No sabía cuanto duraría mi engaño, pero esperaba que lo suficiente como para que mis planes no cayeran. Necesitaba que ese plan secreto no se pusiera en marcha. Necesitaba protección. Pero me equivocaba al pedirla. Volví a meterme al 221B de Baker Street, con la certeza de no estar pensando las cosas demasiado. Y deposite mi pequeño paquete.

 _Mensaje Enviado [24/12/20xx 8:15pm]_

 _Encimera._

En cuanto envié ese mensaje, dispuse todos los arreglos. Yo estaría muerta para Sherlock. Pero mi curiosidad era demasiada, aún me faltaba su ayuda y aun necesitaba más cosas de él. Una semana después, llame a John. Necesitaba decirle cosas, decirle lo que sabía, que él había besado a su amigo, que estaban enamorados. Pero fui egoísta, muy egoísta. Por que se me borró de la mente esa información en cuanto el doctor dijo que "parecía que Sherlock tiene el corazón roto". Y que lo tenía roto por mi. ¿Eso sería posible? Era maravilloso, pero no era cierto. Lo sabía. Una amistad y un amor no es lo mismo. Tenía su amistad, pero no su corazón.

Sin embargo, puse mi vida en sus manos, y más adelante me enteraría que no había cometido un error. Que mi error fue pensar que alguien como él desecharía sentimientos profundos rápidamente, pero que una vez que tuvieras su lealtad, esta jamás te abandonaría.

Cuando me metí por última vez en el el 221B the Baker Street y me puse a dormir tranquilamente en la cama de Sherlock ya estaba desesperada. Yo, en verdad lo deseaba. Cierto, Moriarty estaba sobre mi, pero una parte de mi quería que Sherlock le ganara. Que demostrara que se pueden hacer cosas mejores. Y por supuesto, que me eligiera a mi. Y esa desesperación fue mi ruina. Lo supe, pero ¿Qué otra cosa se puede hacer cuando estas enamorada de alguien que sabes que esta enamorado de otra persona? Al principio no entendía porque un ser tan extraordinario escogería al simplón de John Watson como eterno compañero, pero, cuando los vi interactuar supe porque. Ni John era un sin chiste, ni Sherlock una máquina. Uno escondía lo mejor de si mismo para no dañar. El otro escondía su lado obscuro por que le daba miedo. Los dos, amaban el peligro pero a la vez los paralizaba el miedo. El miedo de no estar juntos.

"Mi segundo nombres es Hamish por si preguntaban. Ya saben, para cuando escojan nombre del bebé." Yo podría jugar lo que quisiera, pero jamás pondría mi corazón en la linea por alguna convicción, mientas ellos lo apostaban día a día. En ese momento entendí que peleaba una batalla perdida. Y fue, cuando supe que anhelaba algo así en mi vida y que jamás sería mio.

Al final de juego perdí muchas cosas, pero gané en sabiduría. Había conocido al primer hombre al que le había ganado, y el que me había ganado a su vez. El que, para no tener sentimientos, había mostrado un buen uso de ellos. Cuando descubrió lo que estaba sintiendo por él, supe que de seguro sabía todos los sentimientos que rodeaban a él y a su amigo. Suplique, rogué y no pensé que me fuera a oír. Pero lo hizo y de la manera menos esperada del mundo.

Era el final de mi vida, estaba sola en Karachi con un montón de terroristas y a pesar de haber tenido una vida larga solo pensaba en una cosa: despedirme de él."El hombre", "El detective". Sabía que era la única persona a la que le importaba algo en el mundo. Cuando fingí mi muerte y John dijo "casi parecía tener el corazón roto" supe que no mentía. Sabía que no era amor, pero el sentimiento de preocuparse por alguien más estaba ahí. Punzando a pesar de la distancia, con la necesidad de saber del otro y, entendiendo que, a pesar de que podíamos haber desarrollado los sentimientos como para ser una pareja románticamente hablando nuestros lugares estaban en diferentes rincones del planeta. Y aún así, quería despedirme. Así que lo hice.

En ese momento fue cuando escuché el sonido de su teléfono y supe que estaba ahí. No pude hacer otra cosa que quedar impresionada. "Cuando termine de contar corres". Lo seguí al pie de la letra. Me hubiera pedido el mundo y se lo hubiera dado. Por que se convirtió en parte de mi mundo. Se convirtió en mi salvador.

Corrí sin detenerme y sin mirar atrás. No quería ver una carnicería. No entendía que iba a pasar con Sherlock y no quería cargar en mi conciencia apartarlo de lo que amaba. Pasaron varios minutos, hasta que di con una carretera cercana. Estaba a punto de pedir un taxi cuando un par de manos fuertes me arrastraron y me subieron a un vehículo. Respire de alivio al ver a Holmes en una pieza, sonriéndome desde el asiento de al lado. No le dio instrucciones al conductor, lo que era señal de que ya conocía su destino.

Quería decir tantas cosas, pero a la vez no podía articular nada. Así que lo que salio de mis labios fue:

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?¿Por qué me salvaste? ¿Por qué rescatar la vida de alguien como yo?— Mis preguntas querían decir ¿Qué haces aquí conmigo, dándome esperanzas de un amor que tal vez no sientes por mi si no por alguien más?

— Por que hay personas que el mundo necesita. Tú eres una de ellas — Su franqueza me había dejado sin habla. Se había expuesto, probablemente mentido y ahora me encubriría. Se hizo un breve silencio en le que lo vi tomar aire.— Irene, gracias por todo. Sin ti...— Sus mejillas se habían coloreado. Sufrí un poco internamente. Este hombre me había dado una segunda oportunidad, pero estaba claro que su lugar era Londres al lado del sin chiste. Me hubiera encantado que se quedara conmigo. Por eso interrumpí su frase replicando:

— No te hubieras dado cuenta de lo que sientes por John?— El solo sonrió a ese comentario. Hombre complicado, con corazón de mazapán. Predilección por las cosas difíciles. Gusto desmedido a los acertijos. Todos esos letreros colgaban cerca de él mientras lo veía. Lo estaba deduciendo, pero todo él estaba rodeado con en letrero gigante que decía "Amado por alguien más. Completamente correspondido"

— Hazle un favor y dile lo que sientes, antes de que otra cosa ocurra. No solo se lo demuestres, dile que lo amas. Si no se entera...— "Es capaz de hacer alguna locura", pensé— Además no te preocupes, se que él te corresponde. No me preguntes por que lo sé, pero lo sé. — Prefería seguir guardando ese bello secreto. Me lo llevaría a la tumba. Era mi oportunidad de convencerlo.

— Gracias, lo haré. Es lo que se merece— Sonreía a su decisión, pero se creía indigno del amor, debajo de todo lo podía ver. Así que aligere la tensión en ese viaje que no tardaba en llegar a su fin.

— Yo soy la que te tiene que agradecer. Siempre estaré en deuda contigo por permitirme tener una nueva vida. Prometo que será más tranquila. Pero bueno, ya por último. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?— Estaba entrando a terreno peligroso, y normalmente sería más sutil. Pero, en ese instante, quería vivir y olvidar las sutilezas.

— Por supuesto. Solo espero que no involucre a John— Tenía una sonrisa malvada. ¡Ja! No estaba preparado para una pregunta mía pero no quería verse cobarde. Quise demostrarle que aún conservaba el toque y por eso le dije:

— No, nada de eso. ¿Eres virgen?— Fue mi pregunta. La duda me carcomía el alma. — Ya sabes, me refiero a que si tu y John han "profundizado su amistad"— Una cosa eran los sentimientos y otra muy diferente el contacto físico. Sabía de sus sentimientos, pero no sabía nada de su pasado. Moriarty le decía a Sherlock el Holmes virgen pero, ¿Lo era?

— Tengo una fusta. Y se usarla muuuuy bien.— Fue su única respuesta y sonrió. Claro, ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes? Una evasiva. Esperen ¿Fue literal o una insinuación?. Voltee a verlo y reímos largo rato.

Baje del vehículo e hice lo impensable: lo abrace. Se tensó, se notaba incomodo, pero se quedo ahí, esperando a que terminara mi contacto. Y esa fue la ultima vez que vería a Sherlock Holmes.

Y así, en mi desayuno, dentro de la nueva vida que él me había regalado, no evite preguntarme si Watson lo sabría. Que Sherlock Holmes era capaz de entregar su vida por las cosas que le importaban, y que de seguro, desde donde estuviera velaría por los demás.

* * *

*Lady Godiva. Una famosa leyenda dice que esta mujer se paseo desnuda por las calles. Según la leyenda lo hizo para que su esposo, que era gobernador, bajara los impuestos. Pero nadie debía verla.

*Caer por mi. "Fall for me". Es una expresión que significa "enamorarse". Un pequeño juego de palabras entre las expresiones inglesas "enamorarse" y "perder".


	4. El interrogatorio

Este capitulo que es el final, lo quiero dedicar a mi compañera de equipo "CenizasEspirituales." Ella me dio esta idea y la verdad me pareció excelente. Perdona si retorcí un poco el concepto, pero me era difícil verlo de otra manera. ¡Muchas gracias!

* * *

" _ **El interrogatorio".**_

Me estaba lamentando de toda esa suerte, y estaba apunto se sanjar el asunto, cuando unos agentes policiales tocaron mi puerta. Mi esposo les abrió y yo quede sorprendida. Uno era bajito, rechoncho , con un poblado bigote rojizo; usaba unas gafas de sol y su ridículo gorro. El otro era un moreno nada atractivo, igual de rechoncho, pero que no llevaba gafas.

— Buenas tardes, estoy buscando a la señora de la casa— El moreno feo me miro con unos penetrantes ojos cafés. El pelirrojo no se quitaba ni su gorra, pero de alguna manera sentía su mirada sobre mi. Yo sabía que querían. Los sentía recorrerme con la mirada. Sentía su deseo, pero me era imposible complacerlos desde hace mucho. Tampoco era como que tuviera ganas de lanzarme a sus brazos.

— Yo soy la señora Norton. ¿En que les puedo servir?— Sabía que nadie me ligaba a mi pasado, y menos ahora que ya había sentado cabeza, pero la idea de que me fueran a buscar para hacerme pagar por mi otra vida me ponía nerviosa.

— Mire, lo que pasa es que han habido varios incidentes con mujeres en el vecindario y queríamos saber si no había visto algo sospechoso — El pelirrojo rechoncho tenía una voz horrible. Una mezcla de sonido chillón con tono ronco. Oír a ese hombre más de 5 minutos resultaría una pesadilla.

— No, no he visto nada, pero si me entero de algo prometo hacérselos saber lo más pronto posible — A mi no me engañaban Se notaba que estaban buscando otra cosa.

— Verá, nos gustaría que nos acompañara a la estación señora...— El oficial de policía estaba siendo insistente. No, no era una casualidad. Olía a que se tramaban algo.

— Señora Norton. Lo lamento, pero una mujer a mi edad y casada tiene asuntos que atender. Y no me será posible. Tal vez otro día — Estaba apunto de irme cuando el pelirrojo me agarro del brazo con una fuerza inusual para alguien de su tamaño.

— Bueno, nos gustaría que nos acompañara a la estación de todas maneras.— Su voz había cambiado un poco, era imperceptible pero yo tenía un buen oído. Casi sonaba a amenaza. Mire a mi esposo en busca de ayuda.

— ¿No esta mal que la acompañe verdad?— Cuando vi duda en los ojos de los policías supe que no me equivocaba. Por alguna extraña razón, en un momento en el que el pasado me golpeaba, me lo habían venido a recordar — Hace poco nos casamos y no puedo estar sin ella— Mi esposo era un hombre inteligente. No tan inteligente como para esconderme, pero si lo suficiente como para tenerme a salvo y protegida. De verdad lo amaba.

— Para nada — Contestó el moreno. Se notaba tenso y así, sin decir nada nos sentaron en la patrulla a pesar de las fuertes protestas que hicimos para evitarlo.

— ¿Saben algo caballeros? Para no ser algo más que de rutina se tomaron muchas molestias ¿no es así— Les comente sentada en el asiento trasero del vehículo. Solo esperaba que no nos condujeran a algún feo lugar para aniquilarnos. Mi sorpresa fue grande cuando, efectivamente, nos llevaron a la estación local de policía.

Entramos juntos y un poco nerviosos mi esposo y yo. ¿Qué ocurría? Sabía que vivía en un lugar diferente a Londres, pero llamarte a la estación por el perro de la vecina era demasiado.

— Si nos acompaña por este pasillo señora— El moreno era quien me conducía. El pelirrojo no se había inmutado siquiera. Era como si tuviera la intención de permanecer callado. Y era mejor, por que tenía una horrible voz. Lo vi tomar una pastilla, y me condujeron a una sala de interrogatorio.

Me sentí un poco más tranquila cuando vi a Godfrey sentado afuera de la misma en unas ridícula silla plástica. Pero, tome unas precauciones visuales antes de que otra cosa ocurriera. En mi nueva vida no tenía ni la mitad de poder que tenía como Irene Adler y no me podía dar el lujo de hacer peticiones o no ser precavida.

Tomé asiento enfrente de una mesa. Oh, de verdad iba a ser interrogada. Que fastidio. Me puse a observar a los dos policías que me habían traído antes de que el aburrimiento me consumiera. El moreno era aburrido. Probablemente jamás había salido con una mujer, y no sabía ni como le gustaban por que su madre sería la número uno siempre. Cuando dirigí mi mirada al pelirrojo me lleve una extraña impresión: no podía decir nada de él. Claro, sus características físicas estaban ahí, pero no había nada que revelara mucho. Lo que más me podría haber dado pistas eran sus manos, pero las tenia en los bolsillos, así que eso no funcionaría.

Pensé que el moreno me iba a entrevistar, pero después de un breve intercambio de miradas, el policía moreno ale susurro algo al oído al pelirrojo. Ante esto, el pelirrojo se enderezo un poco y pude ver que era un poco más de lo que pensé que era en un principio; y después el moreno nos dejo a solas. Puaj, solo de pensar en sus sosas preguntas, me daban flojera. Hasta de seguro tenían uno de esos tontos formularios de quejas vecinales. Claro, si se trataba de eso, pero el cuerpo me decía es tuviera alerta. Pensé que sería una conversación aburrida, pero lo primero que me dijo el pelirrojo cortantemente fue:

— Señora Norton, permita me presentarme. Soy James Carlton y seré breve— Parecía que la pastilla había surtido efecto por que al menos no me iban a doler los oídos. Si, el pelirrojo seguía teniendo una voz horrible, pero al menos ahora era tolerable — Creo que ya sabe que el motivo verdadero para que la citáramos aquí fue por que nos gustaría que nos hablara de su relación con Sherlock Holmes — Me intentaba taladrar con la mirada, pero no se quitaba las gafas. Y yo no soy de las que se intimidan. La pregunta, más que descolocarme me ofendió sobremanera.

— ¿Mi qué?— Hice como que no había escuchado nada. ¿Quién se creía que era para preguntarme algo de Sherlock? Ni aunque hubiera querido le hubiera contestado alguna palabra.

— Su relación con...— El policía parecía desconcertado. Como si en verdad creyera que no lo había escuchado. Zopenco.

— Si le oí. ¿Por que tendría que relacionarme con él? ¿Qué no era un detective? Yo no soy detective— Le dije simplemente. Ni yo sabía cuál era mi relación. Ahora no sabía mucho de él. Mas que estaba muerto. Y eso dolía en algún punto de mi pecho.

— Bueno, usted es británica y hace poco que vive aquí — Replicó con simpleza el pelirrojo. Solo pude echarme a reír.

— Bueno, soy británica y no conozco a la reina. Inglaterra es un país lo suficientemente grande como para no conocernos todos — Cada palabra sonaba peor que la anterior. Si yo ya sabía que si existía este interrogatorio era por otro motivo. Pero este motivo me parecía tonto.

— Si pero...— El policía se veía bastante convencido de que conocía a Sherlock. Y nadie podía estar convencido de eso. Los únicos que lo sabían eran los habitantes de 221B de Baker Street y algunos altos funcionarios del gobierno británico. Esto no se trataba más que de un fanático conspirador. Por eso fui exacta con mis palabras.

— Además soy americana de nacimiento. Si, crecí en Inglaterra, pero nací en América. Y no, no conozco al presidente tampoco. ¿Dudas? — Bueno, al presidente actual no, pero sus predecesores habían sido mis clientes en alguna otra época. Pero lo mejor era no decir nada. La idea era hacerle creer al asalariado policía que yo era inocente. Ni idea del crimen, pero sin pruebas era inocente de cualquier cosa.

— ¿Conoce usted algún criminal?— Este pseudo policía si estaba sacando las preguntas de unas hojas y apuntaría mis respuestas en una libreta. Suspire antes de contestar.

— Depende de que criminal este hablando. Como todos señor Carlton, he tenido momentos en mi vida de los que no me siento orgullosa— Hacía mucho que no jugaba. Pero me empezaba a divertir. Y a pesar de no ver sus ojos, intuía que la mirada detrás de las gafas de sol no era amable.

— ¿Lo tomo como un si?— El hombre era solo la hoja blanca del formulario y "mirarme" descaradamente. Muy aburrido.

— Pues verá, el "criminal" que conocí ya murió. No se como guste anotar eso en sus hojitas de informe— Era cierto. Sabía que Moriarty había muerto por que no creía que Sherlock Holmes fuera de esos que dejaran esta tierra sin dar una buena batalla.

— ¿En serio?— Por un momento distinguí algo diferente en la voz de mi interrogador. Era algo extrañamente familiar, claro: sarcasmo. Pero yo no estaba siendo sarcástica.

— Si, se tiro un balazo. No creo que alguien sobreviva a eso— Lógica elemental. Si te atraviesa una bala en la cabeza no hay manera de regresar.

— Ok. Pero entonces, ¿usted cree que Sherlock Holmes esta vivo?— Una pequeña nota de antiprofesionalismo reverberaba en la voz del policía.

— En teoría no lo esta. En teoría yo tampoco. Si conversáramos, sería una charla entre fantasmas ¿No es así? — Miré sugerente al policía y lo vi hacer una mueca que esbozaba una sonrisa. — ¿Usted que cree agente Carlton? ¿Alguien puede regresar de la muerte? — No se, me dio la impresión de que eso era algo que tenía que preguntar.

— Es poco probable. Además yo no conozco a ese Holmes. Pero usted lo hace parecer casi un héroe. Alguien capaz de regresar de la muerte. Para mi no lo es. No es más que alguien con suerte...— El policía se recargó en la silla y colocó sus manos a los costados en los reposa brazos.

— Bueno, es evidente que usted no lo conocía. Yo tampoco lo conocía más que por lo que oí de él, pero alguien que se tira de un edificio no es alguien que tenga mucha suerte ¿No lo cree? Si algo le faltaba a ese hombre era suerte al parecer— Dije ese pensamiento en voz alta, pero era cierto. Si hubiera sido un hombre con suerte, la suerte le hubiera puesto en sus manos el momento exacto para estar junto a su medicucho ese. El policía levantó una ceja, y afirmo con algo parecido a la delicadeza:

— La veo afectada por su muerte. ¿Era su fan o algo así?— A pesar de que al principio casi parecía lamentarse de algo, ese policía sonreía ahora. ¿Qué le parecía gracioso al...?

— No, que va, no soy afecta a amateurs. Me gustan los detectives de verdad. Y creo que se merecía todo lo que le paso— Conteste de forma grosera. En mi interior sabía que mentía, pero también era cierto que yo no era fan de Sherlock Holmes. Yo era algo más que eso. Pero eso era justamente lo que querían que dijera.

— ¿Entonces?¿A qué se debe el fervor en la defensa de alguien a quién no conoce? — Si, el policía ahora sonreía. Sin darme cuanta, había defendido a Holmes. Vaya, ni 3 metros bajo tierra esa hombre dejaba que ganara una. Ya me las pagaría, tarde o temprano lo haría.

— Quizás me encuentre un poco afectada por que me entere recientemente de la muerte de un amigo— Era mi turno de descolocar al agente. Y no era mentira. Que coincidente mente mi amigo fuera Sherlock Holmes era otro asunto.

— ¿Un amigo cercano?— El policía había regresado a su libreta de notas después de mi desliz. Lo cual era casi bueno, por un momento creí que me haría confesar algo. No es que pudiera, pero estaba perdiendo un poco la concentración. La vida conyugal si que me estaba embotando las neuronas.

— Algo así...— Contesté llanamente. No podía decir en voz alta una etiqueta como "era la persona con la que me hubiera gustado pasar el resto de mi vida pero estaba enamorado de alguien más". Muy largo y complicado para la pueblerina mente de una comisaría de pueblo.

— ¿Y su amigo? ¿Por qué lo recuerda hoy? — Había un genuino interés en la voz de mi interrogador. Bien, yo era de las pocas personas que conocía a Sherlock lo suficiente como para dar cuenta de el sin que nadie supiera de que hablaba. Así que, quise darle rienda suelta a la "incomodidad" sentimental que me había dejado la noticia de su muerte.

— Bueno, por que mi amigo me enseño a leer a las personas. Tenía esta habilidad de ver donde había estado uno pero, ¿Sabe que le fallaba? Nunca se detenía a pensar en lo que sentían los demás — Si, creo que eso era lo que me afectaba. Yo leía los deseos de las personas. El leía sus cerebros. Y cuando cambiamos de lugar me demostró que podía hacer las cosas bien cuando quería. Fue así como me ganó en mi propio juego. Pero de eso no debía enterarse cualquiera.

— Tal vez si lo hacía y simplemente prefería guardar el secreto. Los sentimientos nunca son fáciles de decir...— Y ahora el nostálgico era mi interrogador. Vaya, una novedad. Pero su comentario era pertinente.

— Quizás tenga razón, pero es algo que ya no podre saber. Y era un arrogante, engreído, y bastante tonto. No creo que me lo hubiera dicho — Golpee mi molestia de que algo tan común como morir hubiera alcanzado a Sherlock. Tenía más clase que eso, pero las cosas estaban hechas así.

— No la entiendo, primero lo alaba y luego lo insulta. ¿Por qué dice que es un tonto?— Vi un pequeño ademán de entrelazar los dedos de las manos del agente que suprimió al instante para sentarse derecho.

— Porque estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo y jamás se lo dijo, dígame ¿Usted haría eso? — Le solté la única cosa que yo sabía que no sabían los demás y que demostraba la humanidad que había orillado a Holmes a no se que tantas cosas. Corazón de mazapán al fin y al cabo.

— Quizás si las circunstancias no eran propias...— ¿Ahora quién defendía a quién? ¿Y por que le interesaba a este policía eso? No sabía la respuesta, pero percibía la incomodidad. Touche, le había dado en el clavo a algo que le molestaba. Quizás...

— ¿Usted esta enamorado señor Carlton?— Le pregunte con una sonrisa. Ah, se veía lindo. La gente enamorada es linda, por que es manipulable. Como me dijo "él" "es un defecto, no es más que química". Pensé que se ruborizaría mucho mi interrogador, pero me sorprendió que contestó con suma rapidez:

— Lo estoy. Pero no es tan fácil— Se veía más incomodo que abochornado. Tal vez por que estaba acostumbrado a esa vergüenza. Es decir, era uno de esos amores muy cantados. Y enseguida supe el por que de la dificultad.

— Imagino que sera de un hombre— Detrás de las gafas pude ver un poco de pena. Pero solo una poca.

— Cierto— ¿Por qué contestaba tan rápido? Era casi una máquina. Parecía sereno. Vaya, una sorpresa de persona.

— ¿Y ese es el impedimento?— No podía creer que algo como un convencionalismo social detuviera al verdadero amor. Si, era una romántica empedernida por gracioso que sonara. Esa había sido la razón principal para quitarme del camino cuando me entere de la relación Watson-Holmes.

— Era. Ahora estamos muy lejos y va a pasar mucho tiempo antes de volvernos a ver. Lo extraño, pero tenía que ponerme a trabajar aquí. Así que, su deducción no era tan correcta señora Norton — Había mucha tristeza detrás de ese comentario. Era palpable que era una verdad absoluta. Me recordó a Sherlock, sufriendo por necio.

— ¿Ve? Por eso digo que mi amigo era un tonto. Él tenía a su amor muy cerca, casi al alcance de su palma. Estoy segura que unas palabras hubieran bastado. Ahora que usted esta lejos entenderá lo complicado de un amor no tan correspondido. O alejado por la distancia — Me enojaba que las personas se reprimieran. Mi trabajo era liberarlas de esas ataduras, enseñarles que el mundo era para divertirse, no para sufrir.

— Supongo. Pero esta entrevista no va de eso— Y así sanjaba una conversación decente, en pro de este ridículo interrogatorio.

— Si, ya sé. No se que tanto sepa de mi vida, o si solo haga suposiciones pero...— Ya estaba hartándome de que me preguntaran cosas. Así que iba a soltar un poco de la verdad. Al menos la que no me comprometiera. No era tan tonta. Pero me interrumpió a la mitad de mi frase con algo ridículo:

— No las haré supongo, seré directo. ¿Mató usted a Sherlock Holmes?— De un momento a otro el agente había sido en extremo agresivo y tonto. Era increíble. Gracias Holmes, me diste una vida que con tu muerte venías a trastocar.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De dónde saca tal disparate?!— Ahora si que me había enfadado. Era más probable que hubiera matado a la reina.— ¡Yo jamás le haría daño a nadie!¡Y menos con alguien que no conozco! — Esto rayaba el borde de la locura. Estaba sufriendo del día más loco de mi existencia.

— Sabemos de buena fuente que tenía una relación cercana con él. Y también sabemos de buena fuente que su relación no era la idónea — Se estaba volviendo loco y agresivo, y por cada nota su voz se hacía un poco más grave y por alguna extraña razón si me estaba intimidando. O me estaba dando la impresión de que era alguien que me podía intimidar, para ser más exactas.

— Si, no tenía una relación ideal, pero tampoco me llevo bien con mi suegra y no creo matarla. Esto es inaúdito...— Jamás había matado a nadie. Tal vez lastimado, pero por su propio placer. No era una criminal... en el estricto sentido de la palabra.

— ¿Donde estaba esa mañana?— El agente se miraba curioso. Yo estaba a dos de levantarme e irme.

— Es imposible que yo haya matado a ese hombre. No lo conocía y hay un gran problema: yo estaba aquí. Trabaje cantando en el bar ese día, así que hay como 500 testigos de que no puedo estar en dos lugares a la vez — Ya, era todo. No había salida a eso.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y la diferencia horaria? Podría ir y regresar gracias a eso — Se notaba que este hombre jamás había viajado en su vida. Si no, entendería que era un rematado estúpido.

— ¿Cree que iba a viajar 8 horas, matar a Sherlock y regresar? Por dios, ahora entiendo por que no le gustaban los policías. Si que son unos imbéciles.— Podría jurar que el agente Carlton casi rió. Bueno, al menos no hablaba con una pared. Era una persona. Una idiota, pero persona.

— ¿Y sus asociaciones?— Preguntó mientras anotaba algunas cosas en esa ridícula libretilla. Probablemente nada importante, considerando su escasa materia gris.

— Yo solo soy miembro de una asociación: mi matrimonio. Y solo le rendiré cuentas a mi esposo. No sé nada. Y como no fue un problema vecinal el asunto que nos trajo aquí, lo que sea que pase no me atañe — Estaba molesta y con pánico. Si, la persona enfrente mio tenía cara de ser la ley, pero yo no podía asegurar que lo que quería era acabar con mi tranquilidad. Además, podía ver que mi interlocutor estaba por perder la paciencia. Cierto, a los hombres no les gustaba que jugara la carta del matrimonio, pero era muy útil, necesaria y bastante verdadera.

— ¿Conoce o no a Sherlock Holmes el detective consultor?— Sentía la tensión en el ambiente.— Por que si no,¿Por qué se interesaría alguien del extranjero en un (cito periódico británico) amateur con suerte para la publicidad"?— Era el colmo. Pero soy una dama, aguantaría un poco más. Al intentarme contener observe los largos y delgados dedos de mi acompañante. Necesitaba distraerme, pero esas ampollas en las yemas no eran de ayuda.

— Conozco a un Sherlock, pero no a la misma persona que usted me esta preguntando— Y esa era la verdad. Yo creía en Sherlock Holmes. Más de lo que confesaría jamás. Lo conocía, y por que lo conocía, sabía que esto no era lo que quería. ¿Verdad?

— ¿No tiene nada de información sobre él? — El hombre se empeñaba en preguntar estupideces. Si que lo hacía.

— Si, salto de un edificio y esta muerto. Eso decía el periódico — Y eso era lo que sabía. Bueno, eso y que cuando se ponía nervioso arrugaba la boca en una fina linea. Que era más listo de lo que parecía pero más lento de lo que imaginaba. Y más que nada, sabía que amaba al doctor John Watson como para sacrificarse. Y que usaba una agradable loción con notas de madera. Pero nada de eso servia en este interrogatorio.

— ¿No trabaja para ningún criminal?— El policía seguía en lo mismo. ¿Qué quería que le contestara? "Vendí una información que casi me mata". Claro, como pelirrojo era la moda, me estaba conquistando este policete.

— Casi preferiría que jugara el policía bueno y al policía malo— Bufé exasperada. Era casi como si creyeran que escondía a Sherlock en mi falda. El que sabía esconderse era él. No yo. Casi tuve la tentación de revisar si efectivamente no estaba debajo de mi falda. Siempre me daba sorpresas.

— Conteste— Me dijo con agresividad. Que mal humor tenía. Y era medio bipolar. Era el policía bueno y el malo en una sola persona. ¿Qué no se supone que tenía que entrar el moreno a tratarme amablemente? ¿Y mi café de cortesía?

— No. Eso es evidente. Ahora el único crimen que veo es que me esta matando de aburrimiento. Ni siquiera puedo fumar aquí adentro... — Hacía mucho que no fumaba. No tenía ese mal hábito por que me gustaba que mi casa oliera a jazmines y no a tabaco, pero necesitaba un cigarrillo urgente. Vi como el agente jugaba con un cenicero que se encontraba delante de mi.

— El aburrimiento es lo peor, coincido— Y le daba vueltas anhelante. Era como si también necesitara un cigarillo.

— ¿Acaso fuma?— La pregunta salio de mis labios sin pensarla. No tenía el tipo de fumar. Tenía el tipo de ser una persona muy conservadora que prefiere dormir temprano.

— Lo... estoy dejando supongo. A mi... — Su indecisión se veía por todos lados. ¡Vaya! Si que era una sorpresa tras otra. Todo el día habían sido buenas y malas sorpresas.

— ¿Amante?— Conteste en automático. Las cosas por su nombre.

— Si, podría decirse así. A él no le gustaba que fumara — Y sus gestos eran tristes. Casi me hizo sentirme triste de su suerte: el aquí, atorado en un horrible trabajo y el amor de su existencia construyendo una vida lejos. Luego recordé que era un tonto que había sido impertinente y se me paso.

— ¿Quiere un cigarillo? Estoy segura que podríamos conseguir alguno...— La compasión humana me había movido. Bueno, eso era lo que me gustaba pensar.

— No, gracias. Estoy bien. Lo estaré sin él— No supe si se refería a su amor o al cigarillo. Un poco de ambas quizás.

— Mire, vivo tranquila y así pretendo seguir. Si lo que busca son criminales necesitaría trasladarse a Nepal o al Tibet, ahí hay varios. — Lo mencione de broma, pero hasta donde yo sabía, había ahí todavía gente fiel a Moriarty. Cuando estuve en Karachi esa había sido una de las razones por las que me habían apresado. Ojala y tuviera más mente de la que parecía.

— Lo tomaré en cuenta— Y como magia, se había parado. — Ya terminamos la entrevista, gracias por su cooperación.— ¿Cooperación? ¿Entrevista? Había sido un estúpido interrogatorio, pero algo había hecho bien, por que el tormento había concluido.

— Un placer como siempre. Supongo— Entre la exasperación y la diversión, me dispuse a levantarme a su vez. No alcance a ver la libreta de preguntas que ahora colgaba de su mano,así que no sabía que había anotado de mis respuestas.

— Señora Adler, muchas gracias por su tiempo— Y así salió el entrevistador pelirrojo. Pero pude ver sus bonitos pómulos reflejados en el vidro-espejo. Y sonreí para mis adentros. Bien dicen que los caminos que se cruzan una vez, se han de volver a cruzar en algún punto. De una manera misteriosa, siempre averiguaba la verdad.

Quería detener a ese hombre, cuando me fije que en la mesa había quedado un solitario papel. Al darle la vuelta, se leía la frase "¿Cenamos?". Y supe que jamás lo alcanzaría, que jamás lo pude alcanzar. Por que Sherlock Holmes no es alguien a quien alcances, es alguien que simplemente se queda a tu lado cuando se le da la gana. Todo tenía sentido. Tome el papel y me dispuse a salir de la habitación.

Afuera vi a mi esposo con una grande sonrisa. Y supe que, aunque yo hubiera acabado de jugar y ahora disfrutara de un premio, el juego del engaño había vuelto a comenzar para mi amigo. Suerte Sherlock Holmes. Se que volveré a saber de ti.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

Bien, ese fue el desenlace de la historia. Esta breve nota no la puse en la parte superior para no hacer spoiler. Si se preguntaban que hacía Sherlock buscando a Irene (no se si quedo claro que era él en un ridículo disfraz),estaba buscando información sobre la red de Moriarty. Uno de sus últimos contactos había sido Irene, y pues necesitaba un punto de partida. Si se preguntan donde esta, yo optaría que Irene se escondió en Estados Unidos, aunque tal vez sea un pueblo cercano a Florencia. No se. En fin.


End file.
